


Welcome to Miami

by kittenwrath



Series: Sister Smith [5]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Pansexual Character, Partner Swapping, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenwrath/pseuds/kittenwrath
Summary: So, c137_ricks_d created a writing challenge that involves the Reader’s first trip to the Citadel and this is my contribution.In this two part story, D-74 Rick and Reader (from Assimilation) pay a ‘friendly’ visit to their counterparts, Miami Rick and Reader.(Please note that it is not necessary to read Assimilation to enjoy this story.  This can be read as a stand alone fic.  I just used D-74 Rick and Reader because I love them so much.)





	1. Chapter 1

The request for Rick to allow me to accompany him on his next trip to the Citadel came to me out of the blue while we were lying in bed, immediately following a particularly intense session of love making.

“Ah, come – come on” Rick groaned while rolling his eyes.  He was still trying to catch his breath and had beads of sweat rolling down his temples.  “Way to – uh – kill the mood here.”

“Please? Morty talks about it so much.  How could I not be curious?”

“Aaand now she brings up Morty.  I-I-I was workin’ up to another round, but…” Rick gestured toward his flaccid cock and I choked out a laugh.

“Really? ‘Cause I’m pretty raw at this point. I think I’ll need a few days to recover, actually” I teased.  “ _Unless…_ ”

“Ugh,  _fiiine!_ ” he exclaimed while pulling me flush against his side.  “But you – you’ll need those recovery days anyway.”

Unsure of what he meant and too tired to really care, I only pressed a kiss to the side of his neck in thanks before drifting into a heavy slumber.

———-

Several days later, I found myself in the middle of some type of fever dream.  At least, that’s what it felt like.  

“And – and look over there!” Morty said, grabbing my arm while pointing toward a row of storefronts.  “See t-t-that bakery?  It’s owned and run completely by Mortys!”  

“Yeah, and their cookies suck ass” Rick commented, striding along side of me.  I poked his ribs with my elbow and shot him a dirty look.  He narrowed his eyes in turn and pulled his flask.

“That’s great, kiddo” I assured, placing a hand on his shoulder.  He didn’t even appear phased by Rick’s offhand but nasty comment, however, seemingly grown accustomed to it by now.

I tried to follow him – to listen as he continued to point out landmarks and spew random facts about our surroundings – but I was distracted by the throngs of Ricks all around us, in every direction.  Some of them leered; some of them jeered.  Some of them winked; some of them scowled.  Some of them waved and beckoned me; some of them flipped me off and turned their backs.  My head began to spin at the whiplash of reactions and I finally understood why Rick was so resistant to bring me here.

“Havin’ fun yet?” he asked, shooting me a sidelong glance as I wrapped my arms across my chest.

“Why are they –”

“‘Cause they – t-t-they know you” he said, taking a swig from his flask.  He didn’t have to explain what he meant by ‘you’. Months ago, I’d learned that Ricks and (y/n)s were inexplicably drawn to each other across the multiverse – with mixed and mostly angst riddled results.  

Suddenly, Rick stopped walking, reaching out to take hold of my arm so I wouldn’t continue in my distracted state.  Morty came to a halt beside me, as well, with a huge smile on his face.  

“Ah man, Rick! You didn’t say w-we were visiting Miami!” he said, trotting to the door of a swanky looking high rise.  

“Surprise.” Rick’s tone was completely deadpan as he followed Morty, pulling me along behind him.  “I – I phoned ahead so y-y-your little friend is waitin’ for ya.”

“Miami?” I asked, confused, as we crossed the threshold of the building.  Weren’t we in the Citadel?  

The doorman – a Morty – greeted us and asked who we were there to see.

“D-74 for C-69” our Morty replied.  The doorman Morty picked up the receiver of a nearby telephone, repeated our Morty’s previous statement and then waved us toward a row of elevators.  

“Go on up. It’s the – “

“The penthouse” Rick interrupted.  “Yeah, we know.”

———-

“Aayyy, D-74!” the Rick who answered door to the penthouse suite greeted my Rick, slapping him on the shoulder.  “And, _D-74_ …” he continued in a more lecherous tone, grabbing my hands to pull me toward him before I could react.  “I – I always  _looove_ meeting alternate (y/n)s.  And, damn – you – you’re a fuckin’ cutie, huh?”

I was speechless.  This man was identical to my Rick in appearance, with the exception of his attire – the mirrored sunglasses, pink lab coat and lime green socks really throwing me for a loop.  

“Uh…” I hedged, hoping that my Rick would swoop in to the rescue.  And, then I heard her voice –

“I agree. Super cute.”

It was me. But,  _not_  me.   _She_  was fucking gorgeous.

The alternate version of me strolled into the foyer, stood next to her Rick – who still had my hands firmly gripped in his – and wrapped an arm around his waist. Glancing back and forth between the two of them, I was struck with the realization that they were the more glamorous versions of me and my Rick.   _Especially_ the alternate version of me.  I couldn’t take my eyes off her as they roved her body, starting at the top and working downward.

Her hair was perfectly styled and highlighted.  Her face was flawlessly made up.  The dress she wore was form-fitting in all the right places – accentuating her breasts, waist and hips in a way that had my hands twitching to rip from her Rick’s grasp so I could smooth them over every curve.  How on earth could I ever look that amazing?

Suddenly, another body bounded into the room, interrupting my open mouth gawking.

“Hey, Morty!” the boy said, wrapping his arms around my Morty to pull him into a tight hug.

“Uh – Hi!” my Morty replied, a slight blush flushing his cheeks.  

Taking a closer look at the other boy, I realized he was a Morty, too, of course. Only, this Morty was the most glamorous of us all.  His bleach blond hair and leopard fur coat only slightly pulling attention away from the remainder of his skimpy attire.  He was as cute as a fucking button.

“Let’s go to the beach” the other Morty said, slinging a large beach bag across his shoulder. “I have some trunks in here for you to wear.”

“Yeah, sure!” my Morty exclaimed.  And, then they were off.

“Be careful!” I called after them before the door slammed, leaving the four of us alone.

Turning my attention back to the other Rick when he tugged my hands, my eyes again landed on the alternate version of me, clutched to his side.

“Uh – t-t-this is Rick C-69 and (y/n) C-69” my Rick said, stepping forward to stand aside me.  I only nodded in response, still a bit taken aback.

“Jus – j-just call us ‘Miami’, sweet face” the other Rick clarified –  _Miami_ Rick.  I felt a blush rise to my cheeks at the pet name he’d graced me with.  

“Is that where you’re from?” I asked, immediately feeling like an idiot when the other me giggled and replied –

“Yeah, we moved there about 10 years back.  We just hang out here to get away sometimes.  Although, Rick tries to discourage me from tagging along.  You can probably guess why.”

“Yeah, I think I can” I confirmed.  Considering the reactions I’d received from the general Rick population, I could only imagine what a knockout like her must experience.  I also caught her implication that she and her Rick had, apparently, been an item for over a decade.   _Wow._

“Anyway –” Rick started, wrapping his arm around my waist and tugging me from Miami’s grasp, “– you – uh – you got anything decent to drink in this dump, or what?”

I flicked my eyes up toward his face to catch his signature jealous scowl and I felt myself flush anew.  Why did he bring me here – to meet these alternate versions of ourselves, specifically? All I had asked was to visit the Citadel and nothing more, but he had obviously planned something with them that I wasn’t privy to.

“Calm down, D-74, jeez” Miami Rick replied, waving us further into the penthouse as he and ‘Miami Me’ lead the way.  

In keeping with their physical appearance, their living quarters were just as glamorous – the living room utterly massive with a full wet bar tucked in the far corner.

“Pick your poison, my man” Miami gestured toward the bar.  Rick stepped forward, grabbed the nearest bottle of brown liquid and poured two glasses to the rim before passing one to me.

“No ice?” my counterpart asked with a raised brow.  

“Nah. We – uh – we like the burn” Rick replied, averting his eyes from her as he took a huge gulp.  I took a sip, mentally filing away Rick’s physical reaction as an uncomfortable burn filled my chest that  _wasn’t_  a result of the liquor.

Again, my eyes drifted in ‘Miami Me’s’ direction as she moved toward the bar to make herself and her Rick a drink.  My Rick, still averting his gaze, stepped back when she approached and flopped down into a nearby love seat and curled one finger in a come hither motion in my direction. Still feeling dazed by this entire experience, I followed his lead and sat next to him.

Moments later, the Miamis sat down across from us and began an easy chat that I hardly participated in.  I was much too distracted with the way my counterpart’s dress rode up her thighs when she crossed her legs and the way her tits bounced when she laughed and the way she brushed her bangs from her eyes every few minutes.

Crossing my legs for an entirely different reason – namely, to help provide some friction to my throbbing nether region – I released a breath I hadn’t realized I was holding when I noticed a pool had accumulated in my underwear.

“Um, you mind if I use your bathroom?” I interjected suddenly, handing my empty glass to Rick as I stood up.  Again, I could feel the wetness between my legs and prayed to whatever god might be listening that my jeans were still dry.

“Of course not, sweet face” Miami replied, rising from the couch with a smirk.   However, probably noticing the scowl on my Rick’s face, my counterpart pulled him back down.

“I’ll show her” she said, uncrossing her legs wide enough to give me the slightest peek of her red, lace panties before standing and beckoning for me to follow her deeper into the penthouse.

As she led the way down a dimly lit hallway, I noticed how her hips swayed with each forward step.  She was wearing six inch stiletto heels – which made her legs look absolutely amazing – and caused her to tower above me in my modest flats.  When we reached a large bedroom at the back of the penthouse, she ushered me inside and pointed toward its en suite.

“Morty uses the other bathroom and it’s a total mess.  I swear that boy owns more glitter than Tinker Bell.”

I giggled at her joke in the cute way I do when I’m trying to be flirtatious before cutting it short with a strangled cough.  

“Thanks” I choked out.  I couldn’t believe how much of a nervous wreck I’d become in the presence of this woman. In the presence of  _ME_ _._  But, composing myself, I smiled and made my way inside the humongous bathroom to ‘freshen up’.

As I pulled down my jeans to sit on the marble toilet, one look at the seat of my panties confirmed my earlier suspicions.

“Great” I mumbled as I ripped off a strip of toilet paper and attempted to sop up as much as possible.  Taking a moment to sort my head, I began to question if it was normal to get this horny over an alternate version of oneself.  Did this make me a raging narcissist?  I supposed I could ask Rick since I had no doubts that he had fucked another Rick or two – or twenty – in his day.

_Wait – had Rick ever fucked Miami?_

The question burned a hole in my mind’s eye as I began to picture the two men making out furiously while stroking each other’s cocks.  I closed my eyes and conjured up the image as clear as I could and groaned at the possibility, unconsciously snaking my hand between my legs.

A knock on the door ripped me from my filthy day dream and I pulled my hand back with a startled gasp.

“You still alive in there?” my counterpart asked, her voice muffled through the door.  I felt my cheeks burn as I wondered just how long I had been sitting on the toilet, imagining our Ricks in such a lewd position.  

“Sorry!” I called, quickly pulling my jeans back up.  I flushed the toilet and turned on the water in the sink to wash my hands.

Finally exiting the bathroom, I found her sitting on the foot of the king size bed in the middle of the room – her legs crossed as before.  She looked amazing in this lighting and I wondered if I even slightly resembled her at any point in my entire life.  But then, I doubted it.

“Humm” she seemed to muse as she rose from the bed and sauntered over to me, swaying her hips in a way I recognized in my own flirtatious behaviors.  When she was close enough to touch, I tensed as she swooped her hair behind her ear and giggled.  

Jesus Christ, she  _was_ flirting with me.  

Without thinking, I snatched her wrist as it finished its downward slide through her hair and yanked her toward me.  She stumbled slightly, but steadied herself as I wrapped one hand around the back of her neck and pulled her down.  One step ahead of me, she opened her mouth slightly as our lips collided, sweeping her tongue upward to gently coax me to do the same.  And, then we were wrapped up in one another, our tongues sliding and dancing together in perfect harmony as we anticipated the other’s next move.  

I was on fire – sliding my hands across her every curve as I so desperately desired in that first moment I saw her.  She was moaning into my mouth, her little whimpers and cries so familiar but so much sexier emitting from  _her_  throat.  Again, I wondered what type of narcissistic slut I was as I slowly backed her toward the bed.  Breaking away from the frenzied kiss to catch her breath, she smiled and raked her fingers through my hair – her nails lightly grazing my scalp in a way that made me shiver.

“Fuck, you’re so pretty” she breathed, palming the back of my head and pulling me in for another kiss as her other hand found its way up my blouse.  I gasped when her fingers pinched and rolled one of my nipples through the thin fabric of my bra.  

Now, she was pushing  _me_  toward the bed and when we tumbled to the mattress, we giggled in unison against one another lips.  Needing to take a breath myself, I buried my face in the crook of her neck and mumbled, “What the hell  _is_  this?”

“It’s sexy as  _fuck_ , t-t-that’s what” Miami’s voice boomed from the darkness seconds before he stepped into the dim light filtering in from the en suite bathroom.  Squealing in shock, I scrambled out of my counterpart’s embrace and nearly rolled off of the side of the bed before she snatched my arm and pulled me from the precipice.  “No, don’t – don’t stop, sweet face” he crooned, moving closer.  It was then that I spied my Rick behind him with a look on his face that I knew all too well – horny as fuck.

“Baby, keep – make her moan again” Rick said as he and Miami approached and sat on either side of the bed.  Rick next to me – Miami next to her.  

“What – you’re okay with this?” I asked, my voice shrill with panic as guilt began to settle in my gut.

“Yeah, baby” he said,  _his_ voice taking on the gruff quality reserved for our intimate moments.  I shivered at the physical response it evoked in me – like Pavlov’s dog. “We – w-w-we talked about this, yeah? You – you said you’d like it.”

“Yes, I remember” I said, slowly calming down as he reached to stroke my arm.  “But, I didn’t think  _you_  were serious.  You get so jealous.”

I heard Miami bark a laugh followed by a chuckle from my counterpart before he chimed in, “Fuck yeah, we – aren’t we all?”

“That’s right.” I agreed.  “I don’t want you fucking  _her_. I mean, no offence” I clarified, turning to face her once more.  “You’re ridiculously hot.   _Too_ hot.”

“Sweet face –he’s not gonna fuck her. You are” Miami clarified, rolling a toothpick between his teeth.  “And – and, I’m gonna fuck him.  That cool?”

I nearly blacked out from the tsunami size tidal wave of arousal that crashed over me. Hiding my face in my hands, I conjured up the image of Rick and Miami from moments earlier and felt my cunt flood in anticipation.  

“Yeah” I breathed, reaching for my counterpart to continue where we’d left off.  “It’s cool.”

 

**_To be continued…_ **


	2. Chapter 2

“God damn, that’s hot” a Rick groaned from somewhere close by but what felt like far away.  I couldn’t be sure which one, but I’d guess Miami.

However, I was busy peeling the form-fitting dress from my counterpart’s sexy body – trailing wet kisses from her lips, between her breasts, across her ribs, and down her stomach as the fabric grazed her flesh.  

We were standing at the foot of the bed.  She had already undressed me to just my underwear, giving my body the same treatment I was now bestowing upon hers.  Rick and Miami kept their places on the bed, both lying back and propped up on their elbows as we gave them a show.

Something about this woman – this alternate version of me – lit a fire in my belly that I’d never felt before.  Where I’d normally be more comfortable (not to mention more aroused) in a submissive role, with her I felt the intense urge to dominate.  I wanted to pin her beneath me and ravish her body with my hands, mouth, tongue and teeth.  I wanted to make her writhe and moan and whimper because she just couldn’t help herself. I wanted her to scream my name – _our_ name.

“That – _thaaat’s_ right” Miami coaxed once she’d kicked the dress away and I began walking her backward toward the bed.  I reached behind and unhooked her bra as her calves bumped the mattress.  With her tits now exposed, I couldn’t stifle the hum of appreciation as I latched my mouth on one of her nipples, trapping it between my teeth.  She hissed above me and tangled her fingers in my hair.  I could feel the slight sting of her nails digging into my scalp and I moaned again, deeper, while swiping my tongue back and forth across the hard peak.

“Oh fuck” I heard my Rick moan.  Flicking my eyes toward him, I caught an expression of pure lust on his face as he palmed the bulge in his slacks.  Moving to her other nipple, I kept my eyes locked with his as I gave it the same treatment as the last.

“Come on, sweet face” Miami said while patting the space between him and Rick on the mattress. “I-I-I know her tits are phenomenal, but just – j-just wait ‘til you taste that pussy.”

Releasing her nipple with a wet pop, I grinned and playfully shoved her on the mattress. She flopped down with a giggle, her breasts bouncing in a way that made my clit throb almost painfully.  Neither Miami nor Rick made a move – only watched in rapt attention as I approached and stood between her legs, dangling from the edge.  

“Baby –” Rick said, his voice strained, “– pull her panties off w-w-with – use your teeth.”

“Take your bra off first” Miami chimed in.  He had followed Rick’s lead and was stroking his clothed cock through his bright blue pants.  “I know your tits are just – are perfect like hers.  Let – lemme see.”

Even though I sincerely doubted his assumption, I complied – unhooking the back of the constricting garment and letting it fall to the floor at my feet before kicking it away.  

“Christ, our girls are fuck – fucking gorgeous” Miami praised while unbuckling his belt and undoing his fly.  Seconds later, his thick cock was in his fist, a bead of precum forming on the tip. Glancing toward my Rick, I caught him following suit.

Turning my attention back to the woman sprawled before me, I lowered to my knees and ran my hands up her thighs towards her hips until my fingers were securely hooked under the fabric covering either side. Then, leaning over her prone form, I kissed the soft flesh directly below her navel before sliding my tongue downward until it made contact with lace.  But, instead of clinching the it between my teeth, as instructed, I continued my tongue’s downward journey – grazing it slowly along the slit of her covered labia.  The sound of three gasps occurring in unison spurred me on and I stiffened my tongue to apply the slightest bit of pressure as I glided  back up the same path.

“Oh my god” my counterpart moaned as my head reemerged from between her thighs.  She had propped herself up on her elbows and was watching me intently as I teased her.  Her face was beautifully flushed as she softly panted and I felt a swell of pride in my chest at the thought that I’d put her in that state.

“I wanna taste you” I whispered before placing another kiss below her navel.  

“Yes. Please” she said, reaching down to push a lock of hair behind my ear.  In the background, I detected the faint sound of skin rubbing against skin and I smirked, knowing perfectly well that our Ricks were growing impatient.  

Finally, following my Rick’s directive, I captured the lace hem of her panties between my teeth and, with the help of my fingers, yanked the damp scrap of fabric down her thighs, over her knees, and let them slide down her calves to the floor.

Now that she was completely nude, I was able to observe her in her natural state – to trace every dip, curve and freckle with my eyes.  She was almost identical to me in every aspect and I finally understood why Rick wasted his precious time on me.  In that moment, I finally admitted that I didn’t give myself nearly enough credit.  Shifting my eyes back to Rick, he whispered “Yes, my sweet girl”, answering the silent question –

_This is what you see?_

Tears welled up and stung my eyes and all I wanted to do was to chase that feeling.  To experience exactly what Rick experienced when he made my body explode into a billion stars.  To watch my counterpart fall to pieces and capture that feeling of acceptance that I, too, was worth it to someone who I utterly adored. So, I settled back down to my knees on the floor, spread her thighs and set to my task.  

Even though I’d never done this before, I hoped I couldn’t go wrong with doing all of the things I knew I liked – that never failed to get me off.  Keeping that goal in mind, I gently spread her lips with my thumbs and moaned deep in my throat at the sight before me.  She was practically dripping wet and her clit was obviously engorged, peeking slightly from the hood.  The urge to swipe my tongue to collect as much of that sparkling wetness as possible was so overwhelming that, again, I suddenly understood how Rick must feel every single time he was in this position.  And, so I followed that urge.  I flattened my tongue and swiped it from the bottom to the top, flicking it softly as I reached her clit.  

“Oh yesss” she hissed, reaching a hand down to thread her delicate fingers through my hair.  Feeling triumphant already, I repeated the motion and was rewarded this time with a throaty moan.

“Stick y-y-your tongue in her hole” one of the Ricks rasped from behind me.  Startled, I whipped my head around and found them both standing on either side of her knees, leaning over to get as much of an eye full as they could.  They were both still stroking their cocks and had a light sheen of sweet on their foreheads.

When had they moved from the bed? And, why hadn’t I noticed?  Oh, that’s right – I was too busy admiring my own pussy.  

Laughing softly to myself at the thought, I shook my head to toss it away for later.  Now wasn’t the time for that type of self reflection.  If I was truly a narcissist, so be it.

“Tell me how she likes it” I said, swiveling my head toward Miami.  Hearing my Rick deeply groan on the opposite side of me sent tingles down my spine.

“Circle her clit with – with your tongue.  Then flick it back and forth fast – as fast as y-y-you can” he rasped, pumping his cock a little harder.  

And, so I did. I spread her open, stiffened my tongue and focused on it was laser intensity, doing as Miami directed – knowing full well that I loved it just the same way.

“Now suck it in your mouth.”

And, so I did. I wrapped my lips gently around her clit and swept my tongue across it in slow swipes as I applied steady suction.

“Use your fingers.  Slide – _ah shit_ – push ‘em in deep, sweet face. Fuck yeah, j-just like that.”

My counterpart had been moaning continuously throughout my exploration of her sweet cunt, but they morphed into cries when I pushed two digits inside her tight hole and hooked them to find that soft and spongy patch of flesh I knew so well before slowly dragging the pads of my fingers across it over and over with each thrust.

“Oh shit!” she cried, leaning up to fist her hand in my hair and yank.  “That’s it, baby.  Fuck, that’s _fucking it!_ ”

Feeling that rush of pride again, I doubled my efforts as I felt the muscles deep inside her clinch around my fingers once in preparation of her impending orgasm.

“Oh god, she’s close” my Rick said, shuffling forward to get a better view.  “Look – l-l-look up at her, baby.  That’s what I get to see.”

Shifting my eyes upward, my mouth still latched on her clit, I moaned deep – sending the vibration directly to her sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Oh god oh fuck, I’m cumming!   _Oh fuuuck!_ ” she screamed, yanking my hair harder than ever as her cunt clenched around my fingers over and over and over.  And then, she released my hair and pushed my face forward, laughing as she tried to wiggle away.  

“Too sensitive?” I asked, finally releasing her clit as I removed my fingers.  Her witness dripped off the tips and I could feel it coating my face from nose to chin.  Unable to resist the urge, I popped my fingers in my mouth, savoring that last bit.

“Oh shit!” Miami suddenly shouted as he came into his hand and flopped back on his ass on he shag carpet.  “Jesus fuckin’ _Christ…_ ”

“Rick!” my counterpart cried, sitting up right on the bed.  “I just had the carpets cleaned!”

Miami chucked in response before apologizing, “Sorry, baby doll.  Just – watchin’ you cum on her face – god damn.”  He stood, tucked himself back in is slacks and retrieved a towel from the bathroom before continuing –

“Well – uh – since I already popped my load, I guess you – you’ll just have to settle for a blow job, huh?” he said to Rick who had already moved back to the bed and was nursing his flask.

“Oh my god, yes” I interjected, suddenly more excited than I had been during this entire encounter.  “Suck his cock and wear those sunglasses while you do it.”

“Lady knows what she wants” Miami chuckled as he sauntered toward the bed.  “Go on – come lay next to my girl and watch, sweet face.”

More than happy to oblige, I climbed up and snuggled in next to my counterpart as we both propped ourselves up on the dozens of pillows adorning the bed and made ourselves comfortable.  

“Make sure you lick his balls.  He loves that” I instructed, earning an adorable giggle from the woman next to me and a dramatic eye roll from Rick as he stood from the bed and began unbuckling his belt. At that same moment, Miami flipped up the collar of his pink lab coat, knocked the shades from the top of his head to the bridge of his nose and smoothly dropped to his knees.  And, as Rick freed his massive cock once again, my excitement began to get the better of me.

“Make him choke on it, Daddy.”

The look on Rick’s face at my utterance of his moniker was enough to send a fresh spark of arousal through me as I snaked my hand below the waistband of my panties. And, when he shifted closer to Miami’s face, fisting his cock and pressing it to his lips, I probed my folds to seek out my swollen and neglected clit.  

“Let me” my counterpart whispered, capturing my wrist in her hand. 

“Yeah – _fuck_ – let her rub your clit, sweetheart” Rick said while Miami’s mouth fell open and he roughly shoved his cock inside. “Cum on her hand when I-I-I cum in his mouth, yeah?  Can you do that for Daddy?”

Miami didn’t waste any time and was full on blowing Rick as my counterpart’s fingers found their way inside my panties and in between the soaking wet lips of my pussy. I moaned and kissed her temple as my eyes remained glued to the debauched scene before me.

Rick didn’t talk to Miami the way he talked to me when I blew him and I was a bit disappointed.  Instead, he grunted and groaned and dug his fingers in Miami’s hair – fucking his face in earnest.  

“How does it feel?” I asked.  I wanted to hear his voice – no, _needed_ to hear it – as my counterpart’s slick fingers circled and circled so perfectly, even though her attention seemed to be firmly set, like mine, on our Ricks.

“It – it’s good, baby” Rick grunted as he allowed Miami take control once again – letting him grip the shaft with his hand to chase the swift movements of his mouth as saliva dripped to the carpet below.

“Yeah?” I asked, feeling the pleasurable licks of impending orgasm on my every nerve ending. Her fingers were so amazing, circling just the way I did when I was all alone.  

“Lick his balls now” my counterpart demanded and Miami compiled, dipping his head to run his tongue across the bottom before sucking one and then the other into his warm mouth – all the while, continuing to jerk Rick hard and fast.

“Oh fuckin’ Christ, I – I’m gonna cum” Rick groaned, fisting and screwing his hand in Miami’s thick hair.

I was close, too – dangerously so.

“Cum down his throat for me, Daddy?” I asked in my sweetest voice that I knew drove him wild.  

“Yeah, baby” he growled as he yanked Miami’s mouth from his balls and replaced them with his cock.  Miami continued chasing his mouth with his hand as before and began to hum deep in his throat.  “Christ – fuck – here it comes” Rick nearly shouted, yanking Miami’s head forward to swallow his cock completely as his hot cum shoot straight down his throat.

And, when I witnessed Rick’s face screw up in utter bliss, I tumbled off that cliff with him – crying out and clutching my counterpart’s arm as her fingers set my clit on fire.

———-

When the four of us had recovered and redressed, we sat down to a magnificent four course meal that had somehow been delivered while we were playing in the master bedroom.  Choosing not to worry about that, I stuffed myself silly and drank as much wine as I could handle.

As dinner was wrapping up, my Morty and Miami Morty returned from the beach, looking utterly exhausted.

“Alright, let’s g-t-f-o” Rick said, abruptly scooting his chair from the table and wrapping a large hand around my upper arm to pull me up.  I rolled my eyes and stumbled as he tugged me along before I was completely steady.

“Um –” I wavered, not sure what to say.  What _was_ proper etiquette in a situation such as this?

_Thanks for the foursome!  That was one super fun, sexy escapade!_

I stifled a laugh as Rick continued to tug me toward the door – snatching Morty on the way – but settled on, “Let’s do this again sometime!”

———–

Later that night, something occurred to me as I was drifting off to sleep –

“I thought we agreed not to fuck other people” I said, referring to the night he finally admitted his feelings for me out loud.

“Yeah” Rick agreed, rolling over in bed to face me.  When I only raised a brow in question, he clarified, “W-w-we didn’t fuck other people.  We fucked ourselves.”

 

**_The End._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Sooo, this was my first venture into writing female x female. I sure hope I did it justice.

**Author's Note:**

> I post all works on my Tumblr first. Come say hi!
> 
> https://kitten-wrath.tumblr.com/


End file.
